


Rite of Passage

by ladysparkles



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Feel-good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysparkles/pseuds/ladysparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik lives at the mansion and finally has a happy life with the students and Charles. When he prepares for his adult Bar Mitzvah, the whole family rallies around him throughout the struggles that he deals with on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite loosely inspired by cleaning out my old things from my Bat Mitzvah and also just general hypothesizing about Erik having a Bar Mitzvah. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, I would put Charles and Erik in their 40's in this. But I left it pretty vague so if you want to see it differently (older or younger) go ahead!

Things at the mansion had grown calm and routine, which Charles decided was delightful as he observed everyone around the dinner table one night. Except there was just one thing missing, it would be great if Erik would show up when he was expected to once in a while.

“Did Erik not hear me calling for dinner?” Charles asked.

Nobody at the table was able to answer the question.

“I haven’t seen him in awhile.”

“I think he’s working on something.”

“I saw him upstairs this morning.”

“I’m going to check on him.” Charles said.

“Charles, you don’t have to.” Raven said. “I can go.”

“No, you guys should eat. I’ll be just a minute.” Charles wheeled himself over to the elevator.

 

Upstairs, Charles knocked on the door to his and Erik’s bedroom. “Erik, you in there?”

“Yeah.” Erik shouted.

“We’re having dinner.” Charles said.

“I’ll, uh, be down later.” Erik called back.

“Are you okay?” Charles asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine I’m just… busy.”

Charles opened the door. “What’s wrong?”

Erik scrambled to hide something underneath the bed.  
“What was that?” Charles asked.

“Nothing. It’s not important. It’s private, just don’t worry about it.” Erik said.

Charles nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Thank you.” Erik said, pecking Charles on the cheek.

“Will you come to dinner? Or else everyone else is going to keep worrying about you.” Charles asked.

“Alright.” Erik stood up and walked along Charles out to the hallway.

Charles began wheeling himself to the elevator again but was interrupted by a pull from Erik. “Erik this is not necessary.”

Erik floated himself and Charles over the railing and down onto the first floor landing.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Charles said.

“Why not be a little quicker? I’m hungry for dinner.” Erik said, chuckling.

Charles sighed. “Fine. Let’s just go.”

 

In the middle of the night, Charles woke up to a glow over his face. Erik had the light on his side of the bed on and was boring over some sort of book.

“Watcha doing?” Charles mumbled.

“Just reading.” Erik whispered.

Charles sat up. “What are you doing?” He hugged Erik’s arm. “I’d really like it if you told me.”

Erik sighed. “Please just don’t get too worked up about it?”

“I promise.”

“You know what a Bar Mitzvah is, right?”

Charles nodded. “Yes, I think a couple of the students have had them. When you become an adult?”

“Right. So it usually happens around when you turn thirteen. Needless to say, that wasn’t exactly something I could do. So it got put off indefinitely.”

“That’s okay, right?”

“It’s not the end of the world. It hardly felt like it mattered when I was focused on revenge. But with the kids going to synagogue, having their own Bar Mitvahs, and asking me for advice, I want to be a better role model. I want to be more like you.”

“Sweetheart.” Charles hugged Erik. “You don’t have to try to be like me.”

“You inspire everyone, I want to do that too.”

“You can. I know you can.”

“It’s not going to be a big event, but I’ll get my turn to read from the Torah.”

“That’s great, Erik. I’ll be there to cheer for you. And we can bring the other kids if you’d be like.”

Erik began to tear up. “Thank you for saying that, but I’m not sure if I can handle all it.”

“Oh no, what’s wrong?”

“I’m pretty out of practice. I sort of implied to the rabbi that I had been keeping up with my services and my studies so that I could just get on the schedule and the material I need to study. But I’m a lot worse than I expected and I think it might be more than I can handle.”

Charles kissed the little tear tracks on Erik cheek. “I think you are an amazing man to try to do this. I’ll find someone else to cover your sessions and I’ll help you study.”

“Do you really think you could?”

“I’ve got a few tricks from back when I was in school. Learning and memory is all a trick of the brain, minds do happen to be my specialty.” Erik cracked a smile. Charles pulled Erik closer to himself. “Do you want to keep going? I’ll listen to I can help you remember it.”

“Sure.” Erik cleared his throat and then began to read aloud.

Charles propped up against Erik’s shoulder and listened. He didn’t understand the words, but he held on to the sounds to store it in memory while he delighted in the sound of Erik’s soft murmur.

Erik concluded his reading and looked at Charles. “Are you asleep?” He whispered.

“No,” Charles whispered back. “Was that the end?”

“Yes.”

“Do it again.” Charles commanded.

Erik sighed, but smiled and complied. He read his portion over and over until he asked Charles if he was asleep and received no answer. Erik flicked off his light and gently laid Charles back down on his side of the bed.

 

* * *

 

Charles sat patiently and listened while Erik stumbled to speak and remember what he had practiced. “What’s bothering you, Erik? You did this perfectly before.”

“I just forgot.” Erik lied.

“That’s not true, we both know that.” Charles said. “You’re distracting yourself. What’s up?”

“I don’t know if I should do this.”

“You don’t have to, but I thought you made the decision for a great reason. What changed your mind?” Charles was very deliberate to stay out of Erik’s head to build trust and support with Erik rather than just get easy answers.

“I don’t think it’s right. I’m so old.”

“Erik…”

“I’ve killed people, Charles. I’ve done bad things. I don’t deserve this.”

“Erik.” Charles said firmly. “You do deserve it.” He poked Erik in the chest over his heart. “You’re a good person and you are making an effort to improve and be a good role model. You absolutely deserve this.”

Erik nodded.

“You good to give this another shot?”

“Yes.” Erik said and started over.

 

* * *

 

Erik, Charles, and most of the students from the Academy arrived at the synagogue nearly an hour before the service was set to start so that they could take pictures. When Charles first suggested it, Erik demurred, but he seemed to grow on the idea until he agreed.

Charles insisted on hiring a professional to take the photos as well. Not that he didn’t love the students, he explained, but he wanted to ensure that they turned out as perfect as possible especially since Erik didn’t want any other fanfare for the day.

 

A few pictures had been taken of Erik alone, with his facial expressions varying from statuesque to giddy like a child after Charles tried a few jokes to lighten his mood. Charles was thrilled with them but wanted a few more to capture the joy of the occasion.

“I’d like one of Erik with all the children.” Charles directed, the photographer nodded, he understood immediately that Charles would be in charge of staging everything. All the kids ran up to Erik.

“What am I supposed to do?” Erik asked.

“Let’s do one where everyone stands around him looking nice.” Charles told everyone.

The photographer took a shot of everyone standing orderly and smiling at the camera.

“Now one where everyone’s hugging Erik.”

Erik groaned softly, but smiled widely as he was wrapped into a large group hug. Charles peaked into the photographer’s mind to see how the picture turned out. He could tell it would be one of his favorites ever.

“And just one of him and me, please.” Charles said, rolling up to where Erik was standing.

Erik stood next to Charles’ chair and smiled as the picture was taken.

“That it?” The photographer asked.

“Actually, I’d like a few more of the two of us.” Erik said before Charles could answer.

“No, you don’t have to.” Charles said.

“I want to.” Erik whispered. He crouched next to Charles so that their heads were at the same level and held Charles’ hand. Charles smiled wider and told Erik he loved him in his head.

 

 

A few minutes before the services were starting, Erik was back in a closet getting ready while everyone else found their seats.

The rabbi walked up to Charles. “Since you’re his partner, would you like to go back and give him a few words of encouragement before we get started? Usually the parents do, but…”

“I’ll do it.” Charles said and allowed himself to be wheeled to the wardrobe closet that Erik was hanging out in. He grinned when he saw Erik and how handsome he looked. “There you are!”

“Hey.”

“I just wanted to say I’m so proud of you. We all are. And I know you’re going to keep doing amazing things.

To Charles’ surprise, Erik broke into sobs. “Thanks.” He choked out.

“Oh no!” Charles said, grabbing for Erik’s hands urgently. “What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you, I want you to be happy.”

“This is just something I know my parents wanted for me. And I hate how long it took me to be the man they would be proud of.”

“Shh.” Charles said, yanking Erik down into a hug. “I know they’ve always been proud of you, of course they are, no matter what. They loved you so much, that’s how you became the spirited and loving person that you are. There is no way they care a little bit about the time.”

Erik struggled to nod in Charles’ grip as his tears fell onto Charles’ head. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Charles waited until Erik calmed down to pull away and then wiped Erik’s face with his sleeve.

“I don’t want to go out looking like I was just crying.” Erik said.

“I can try to fix that.” Charles offered, tapping his head. “If you would be okay.”

“Go for it.” Erik said.

Charles cautiously waded into Erik’s mind, delving deeper and deeper to reach the impulses that made Erik’s eyes red and puffy and convince them that there was no reason to act up. “Better?” He asked after exiting Erik’s mind with the same care he took to go in.

Erik nodded. “Thank you.” He kissed Charles.

“I’m going to go back to my seat.” Charles said. “I’m right in the front. And if you need help on a line, just holler. And also, I love you so very much.”

“Love you too.” Erik waved at Charles as Charles left.

 

When Erik first stepped up to the _bimah_ to begin reading, he felt the gentle nudge of Charles in his head. It was warm and familiar like a safety blanket that he had no idea how he’d manage the event without it. _I’m usually always for you thinking about how much you love me, but I don’t want you to start crying again,_ Charles said in his mind. Erik smiled and adjusted his focus back to the matter at hand.

 

* * *

 

Every part that wasn’t about Erik felt very long, but finally the last song was sung and the service was ended. Charles pulled Erik toward him and Erik made the distance in just two giant steps.

“You happy?” Charles asked.

“Yes.” Erik said, throttling Charles in a hug and planting a big kiss on his forehead.

“You did excellent. And now you’re a full-fledged adult.”

Erik chuckled. “I am. And this adult would like to go home and rest.”

“Of course.” Charles said as they wheeled out to the parking lot, accepting the congratulations from the other members. “There’s a little surprise for you when you get there.”

“If it’s a party, Charles, I’m going to… break one of those 613 commandments I just promised to follow.”

Charles laughed. “Just a lunch, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Erik said. He got Charles and the rest of the kids he was responsible for driving in the car and then pulled out onto the road back to the mansion.

Charles surprised Erik with another quick peck on the cheek. “I want to say I’m proud again. But also, I’m not the least bit surprised. I knew you had it in you.”

Erik smiled softly and held Charles close to him, ignoring a chorus of “eww”s from the backseat.


End file.
